my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary Quincy
Zachary Quincy (ザカリークインシー, Zakarīkuinshī) known by his hero name as Sir Newton (ニュートン卿, Nyūton kyō) is a Pro Hero hailing from the United States of America; more specifically, from New York City, New York. In the midst of his recent debut of being a Pro Hero, Zachary has heard good things out of the prestigious academy in Tokyo, Japan: U.A. Deciding to head there during a lax for his duties in the states, Zachary covertly scouts out for a potential sidekick in his civilian persona while using his Pro Hero name as a means of gaining access to particular events that U.A. will be attending or hosting directly. Appearance Zachary Quincy is a tall, gallant man with a thoroughly built physique from training his body to withstand the strain of his Quirk. Faint scar lines travel across his biceps and triceps from failed attempts to overexertion of his Quirk, even around his calves and ankles from early exercise. The faint traces dictate his past of having to overcome his weakness through strong will and a disciplined mind. He possesses blue eyes that are crystalline in color and mesmerizing to many who've seen them both friend and foe. With Sun-colored blonde hair that is often at past brow length (more than likely due to negligence) he possesses a smooth, fair skinned complexion and has nearly little body hair over his sculpted appearance; giving him a youthful, almost boyish appearance despite his age. His uniform consists of a blue hooded, cobalt silk woven suit of armor to better portray his 'Knightly' appearance that is both a welcome sight to those he protects and a warning to those who are villains. Steel-alloy gauntlets, greaved boots and a breastplate to hidden mail are designed with state of the art reinforced polymer padding beneath to help absorb shock with the fabric being projectile resistant to a degree but also tempered against harsh elements and hostile Quirk use. Personality Zachary has a very warm personality, jovial even to a fault. Coming from a background where he was taught by his family to help others and act on his best behavior, Zach would often go the extra mile to be of service and assistance to those in need (even those who didn't need it) which became annoying to those who thought of his actions as less selfless and more obsessive. However those who'd know him long enough just know that he derives a great deal of joy knowing that he could make a person's day easier and more rewarding if only he assisted in it; no matter how mundane or trivial it appears. Treating his work as a Pro Hero seriously, Zachary tries to maintain a neutral to optimistic attitude when engaging a crisis. He'd often use banter to help negate tension, using light jokes or even talk to himself when things seem rather dire. His most excelled work of his light-hearted words and compassion are used with hostage negotiations, jumpers and helping mentor or counsel people within his own organization. He's even visited other academies and schools to help set good examples to children, as he has a fondness for those still growing up with innocence and impressionable awe in their eyes. Criminals are often given fair treatment by him, seeing that it is possible misunderstandings or crime of passion had transpired. Truly evil crooks -more than likely a Villain- would set him in a foul state of mind. Hardly ever losing restraint and control, he has cut loose only a few times when it's required, but these kinds of menace are dealt with by him Background Zachary Quincy was born into a rather substantial family, one embroiled with conflict and fame within the Pro Hero world. Both his mother and father were Pro Heroes, though his mother had retired after conceiving himself along with his siblings so she could raise them, bringing a bit of a rift of a relationship between herself and her husband. While Zachary never initially saw it, he grew up later finding out that his father was disappointed that his partnership with his wife was shortlived and that his work was strung out between parenthood and his own career. Regardless of the family problems, he was taught to be on the best behavior with principles handed down from previous generations to uphold a path of chivalry and respect. Filled with compassion from his mother and dutiful pride from his father, he still came to admire the path of the Hero and decided at a young age to become someone to be looked up to and also aid those who needed it, no matter how small the plea or qualm was. Going to the prestigious New York City academy at Vigil Camp, he passed the initial written exam with flying colors but barely passed with Quirk use. Due to the unique nature of his Quirk it took a toll on him ever since a young age when he pushed it passed the limits of what he could handle it would physically manifest and kickback against him, often tearing at his skin or ripping muscles. Finding mentorship within the Pros that worked in the academy, he overcame this by disciplining himself and learning martial arts to properly gauge his power and learn how to utilize it down to the finite percentage. Through this he mastered his Quirk to a degree that, by Senior Year, he had been given opportunities to be sidekicks by many around him but had ultimately chosen the one that fit his path the best. Several years he gained a credible sponsorship and recognition by being with this Pro Hero, leading him to eventually strike out on his own and officially become the Pro Hero, Sir Newton. As of recently in his young life as both a Pro Hero and a human, he had desired to also foster a sidekick of his own, ambitiously searching for the top school; one located in Tokyo, Japan at U.A. Setting his sights there, he hoped he'd find what he was looking for in a potential disciple. Natural Skills Physics/Mathematics Scientist: Having developed his mind in a way that proved both beneficial for his own career as a Pro Hero and to better understand the fundamentals of his own Quirk, Zachary delved deep into the sciences of using and manipulating newtons to the best of his ability. Having thorough research and honing a quantified mind that can calculate accurate equations to mentally schematic the best and most effecient way to use his Quirk, Zachary has become something of a scientific genius involving the realms of physics and the math that comes with its territory. Very few in the Pro Hero world rivals his expertise in this field. Adept Tactician: From his time being mentored and trained in his road to being a Pro Hero, Zachary has learned the values of making plans ahead of time before lunging into a situation. Having learned the hard way that running in recklessly and blind can cost more than your own safety but those you're trying to protect or save from chaos, villainy and natural disasters he vowed to do better, to learn from his mistakes. While he knows he can't plan for every contingency, Zachary regularly runs dozens of possible scenarios for potential rescues, confrontations and defensive postures in inevitable missions. From this mindset he's been able to evade great tragedy or collateral damage thanks to preemptive brainstorming for situations that he'd end up being in. Martial Artist: From Judo, to Aikido and his own self taught 'Momentum Karate', Zachary is a skilled combatant when dealing with criminals and villains of all shades and sizes. Often relaxing in a defensive stance, he'd let his nemesis make the first move so he can counter it and hopefully take them with enough surprise to end the fight before it begins. Failing that, he relies on counters and grappels to throttling himself at unexpected intervals to completely overwhelm his opponents. His skill in combat is as helpful as his ability to calm people with his words and infuriate people intentionally if he needs a psychological edge; failing this, there's always his dangerously viable Quirk. Pro Hero Gear Carbon-Embroidered Blade: Zachary's signature weapon as a Pro-Hero, he withdraws this weapon when engaged against a serious threat. Made by the genius minds of Fire Forge Industry, they smelted down Quirk resistant material with the most durable minerals and metallic components to form a beautiful work of craftsmanship. Golden plating with blue-dyed highly tensile steel, this weapon can withstand the tremendous forces that Zachary's Quirk invokes. Befitting his knightly identity as a Pro-Hero, Zachary brandishes this weapon with pride and great skill when the time calls for its use. Steel Ball Bearings: Simple parlor trick devices to some, but a dangerous weapon in the hands of this experienced Hero. With a flick of his wrist or a snap of his fingers, these small pellets can become more powerful than bullets, warping metal or piercing through solid steel. With practice, Zachary can utilize this inconspicuous objects to knock out thugs or get the drop on more menacing foes. Collapseable Shield: A plate of retractable metal, akin to his sword in sturdiness, is made to withstand other enemy Quirks. The reaction time of it being unfolded and collapsed is impeccable, often setting off his opponents or coming into place when needing to brace against debris or a sudden projectile he failed to stop with his Quirk. Quirk Newtons: After his namesake, Zachary has the Quirk to control the fundamental force of physics that was named by the famous scientist Sir Isaac Newton. Newtons, in layman's terms, govern the amount of force and velocity anything in the world is moving at. From wind brushing the horizon to a bullet fired from a gun, this is a law that is obeyed by all walks of life from machines to creatures of nature and phenomena of the Earth. With his adept control over Newtons, Zachary can reduce the force and overall speed of an oncoming train so it wouldn't harm the passengers inside while also drawing it to a crawl if not outright stopped. On the flip side, Zachary can physically interact with someone's movement (or at a distance) so they can be slowed to stopped and then maneuver them around to throttle them at a dangerous level of velocity. Taken from his parents, with his mother able to control gravity of her own personal space within a dozen meters to his father who could accelerate his own momentum to physically shear through space and be faster than most could tell. His Quirk manifested by this unique fusion of physics-altering ability making it highly revered, feared and admired by those in the Pro Hero world. Through the use of particular maneuvers, item implication and adept martial arts, Zachary mastered this talent and has made him one of the rising stars of the USA's line of famous Pro Heroes. Due to its nature, many have compared his Quirk to a Wind-Based power, due to him usually altering the wind for great effect and most of his iconic sword techniques follow this stylistic fashion. Others, who've seen his appearance and regalia would assume on first glance to be a simple Enhancer-Type, increasing the power of his body and sword strokes. Officially he's been classified as an Emitter '(発動 Hatsudō, "Activation")-Type by the Vigils in the States, due to the requirements matching the category fully in how he uses his Quirk. This isn't public, despite the Hero Identity making it fairly obvious for anyone who knew the secret to his Quirk. (ie, Sir Newton; Newton Quirk). * Super Move - Supersonic Sword Slash P1.jpg|Zachary initiating his Super Move - Supersonic Sword Slash Super Move - Supersonic Sword Slash P2.png|Commencing his Super Move ''Super Move - Supersonic Sword Slash''' (スーパームーブ - 超音速スラッシュ, Sūpā Mūbu - Chō Onsoku Surasshu): Zachary makes good use of his sword's durability when using speed and motion in a single stroke of his blade's edge. What ordinarily would be a minor, insignificant gust of wind from the tensile tensile carbon-steel becomes a highly dangerous blast of vacuum compressed, exploding air pressure that drags all of given space into its torrential cutting fissure. Meant for maximum destructive power when facing dangerous opposition or a natural disaster requiring such monumental power, Zachary unleashes this level of strength when on a spur of moment need. The results can be regulated, thanks to Zach's knowledge and expertise in delegating percentage of his Quirk's power when using this move. It can either bludgeon someone just enough to stun them or shred/burn them to the point of non-recognition. *'Momentum Bullet' (運動量の弾丸, Undōryō no dangan): Taking a mundane object to his personal Hero Equipment -his Steel Ball Bearings- Zachary can create a concussive projectile of varying strength at a target or opponent. From the force to simply stun a person, render them unconscious or punch through solid steel if given the right material, Zachary can prove that no matter the material he can make anything into a weapon if he gets his hands on it. *'Velocity Break' (ベロシティブレイク, Beroshitibureiku): His multi-faceted ability that comes with the territory of being a rescuer as well as an adversary to evil. Through the manipulation of his Quirk, Zachary can slow objects, vehicles, even some Quirks (to a degree) to a crawl if not outright stop them. In this way he's saved people from impending crashes or impacts without harming those inside; robbing the inertia and momentum that a jerking stop would possibly harmed or even killed those within. Even those in freefall can be halted -including himself- to safely land on the ground without suffering the adverse effects of gravity impact. For defensive capabilities he can stop bullets and other projectiles, as well as the aforementioned enemy Quirk that has any form of motion involved with it. While his range had limits to only within several meters of himself, with enough concentration, he can stretch that range of his Quirk for nearly a kilometer with pure concentration at his disposal. He considers this aspect of his Quirk the most invaluable if only to help people as much as it is to stop criminals and felons alike. *'Velocity Return' (ベロシティリターン, Beroshitiritān): A second part of the prior ability, Zachary takes the easy-to-abuse aspect of Newtons in a means that turns a bad situation into an advantageous one. From a freefall to the ground or a perceived throttling towards a building-side, Zachary can slow his incoming velocity enough to reposition himself and then push off the ground or structure surface to then throttle at ridiculous speeds in a desired direction. Conversely, when someone fires off a momentum-fed Quirk (a plume of fire, a wall of ice, projectiles, etc.) he can slow it down and redirect its flow of velocity in the opposite direction with nary a proximate touch, creating the perfect counter to his opponent. Having trained long enough with his Quirk, Zachary's reflexes have been primed to its peak and his reaction timing enhanced to the point he can perform this feat instantly if he wishes; confusing any onlooker from his ability to perfectly reflect what's thrown at him, provided it has some source in Newtons, if any at all. *'Super Move - Giant Gale Gash' ( スーパー移動ジャイアントゲイルガッシ'' ュ, ''Sūpā Mūbu - Jaianto Geiru Gasshu)':'' A move that prefaces sheer destructive capability rather than its speed. Covering a wide gait, Zachary focuses his Quirk along a broad scope of the air surrounding his blade before a full swing of his blade commences. Visibly seen as a distortion in surrounding the Pro Hero, he had one point cut through an active hurricane in order to help rescue people trapped within the storm; fissuring the sky itself. Clearing through whole city blocks from its unstoppable momentum, this attack is a testament to how truly terrifying he'd be if Sir Newton wasn't a Pro Hero but a menacing villain, terrorizing the populace. Trivia *Zachary Quincy's likeness is modeled off of Fate/Prototype's '''Arthur Pendragon. Quote(s) *"Is it so wrong that human life be short? What would there be to appreciate the beauty in something so small and so limited? Be bold when the hour grows short. Be proactive when the candle light flickers. Be thankful for what you have and what you gain in your hands. More importantly; be perseverent in the pursuit of compassion and justice!"-''' Zachary as 'Sir Newton''''. Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:United States Category:Quirk Users